The Lies He Told Me
by P.O.J.A
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally overcome all odds to be together at last. But when a disturbing truth about his past with Kikyo surfaces, will it mean the demise of his newfound love with Kagome?  Under Revision
1. Prologue

**The Lies he told me**

**SUMAMARY: **Inuyasha and Kagome have finally overcome all odds to be together at last. But when a disturbing truth about his past with Kikyo surfaces, will it mean the demise of his newfound love with Kagome?

**RATING:** M- for adult content, adult language, violence, adult scenes.

**Author's note: **Okay readers, P.O.J.A here writing her first Inuyasha fic (domo arigato to Drake Clawfang and deadly kitty for inspiring me to write it, with their bad-ass Inu fics). It's also the debut of my first ever M-rated fic so I really hope for all you mature readers out there that I capture the essence that is tasteful lemon scenes as well as appropriate use of vulgar language or whatever u wanna call it hehe. Note: all thoughts are in italic okey dokey! Anyhow enjoy and please review, it means a lot. Arigato!

**Disclaimer: **If I could I would own fricking Inuyasha and make it an even badder-ass or bad-asser (are those even words lol) anime than it is, but I don't. Oh well…

**PROLOGUE**

_**50 years ago in the Feudal Fairy era…**_

"Onigumo, I have some wonderful news to share with you," Kikyo beamed as she entered the cave beholding the incinerated bandit.

"Lady Kikyo, what news do you bring for me today?" Onigumo asked as he gazed upon the angel now feeding him a drink of water. She knew not of his true past—the fact that he, in his better physical state, had once planned to assassinate her so he could steal the Shikon no Tama—yet she cared for him like she would a loved one, even bringing along her younger sister Kaede at times to help her. He grew extremely fond of her with each passing day…he began to love her.

"I'm not positively sure of it…maybe I should tell you when I've gotten the facts right," she teased.

"Come, come, please don't torture and old soul like mine like this," he pleaded with a chuckle, knowing all too well she couldn't deny him such a simple wish.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Onigumo…"

"Yes Kikyo?" She had left her sentence lingering for some time. What could she possibly have to say of such importance? Was she about to profess her love for him? Oh how he hoped she felt the same way about him as he for her.

"I think I might be pregnant," she eventually blurted out, disrupting Onigumo from his thoughts.

"Wait, I don't think I heard you correctly," he began, fumbling with each word.

_No, it's not possible, she can't be…for whom?_

"I said I may be pregnant," she started, but was quickly cut off with another question.

"For whom might I be so bold to ask?" He struggled to keep his temper down; he couldn't fathom what he was hearing.

"The half-demon that travels with me, Inuyasha. I have loved him for so long and recently he proclaimed his undying affection for me as well. I didn't expect us to become **so **intimate so quickly. I mean, it was suppose to be a harmless boat ride down the river and, well, one thing lead to another. I have no regrets though, for I know he truly loves me the way he says; this child will be the ultimate beginning of our lives together," she said as she lovingly held her stomach containing the embryo which represented her future with the only one she has ever loved.

_How could she do this to me? She is supposed to love me, not that fucking white-haired bastard! Damn him, damn them!_

"Onigumo, are you alright?" Kikyo asked concerned as she saw his facial expression move from puzzled to glum to even angry of some sort.

"What…oh pardon me my Lady, I drifted for a moment there. So, does Inuyasha know about your pregnancy?" he asked with a bitter-sweet tone. He didn't give a damn if he knew or not, because that child should've been his, not that hanyou.

"No, not yet. I did say I wasn't **completely** sure about it. I don't want to give him an unnecessary scare or something—"

"Why do you think he'll be scared?" he asked cutting her off very defensively.

"It's just a manner of speaking Onigumo. Besides, despite all and all I'm 99 percent sure that I am pregnant! It's been almost three consecutive months since I've menstruated. It's a beautiful thing, to bring a child into this wonderful world," she said dreamily, mostly to herself. Then, recalling the main purpose of her visits to the cave, she resumed her attendance to Onigumo, renewing his weathered bandages and providing him with much needed nourishment, which in essence gave him time to wallow in his thoughts and process all that was happening so suddenly.

_If Kikyo successfully conceives, this child will be one of the most powerful half-demons ever, even better than his cursed father. He will possess Inuyasha's strength and Kikyo's skill, and indisputably he would have some part to play in the protection of the sacred Jewel. Why, he'd be a complete demon if he chose to wield the power like that; he'd be invincible…I will not allow this monster to be born, especially one I had no say in creating._

"I must leave you now Onigumo. Inuyasha's probably waiting on me to go visit the next village. Till tomorrow kind friend," and she placed a dainty kiss on his forehead.

"Congratulations," he whispered when she came near.

"Arigato," she replied and left with a mild haste.

_Because I love you my Lady, I cannot allow your demon child to be born, no matter what the cost. But never forget that I do this because I love you…I love you…_

Scene continues with the very next day she was to tell Inuyasha of her pregnancy, he attacked her in the fields and stole the Shikon from the temple. The rest as you know it is history


	2. Lady in the Water

Chapter 1

_**50 years later…**_

"Oh Inuyasha, stop it! Please behave hehehe," Kagome said jokingly as Inuyasha splashed more water onto her. They were enjoying a relaxing swim in the river near one of the villages they stopped by. Sango and Miroku watched the play fight from ashore, whilst engaging in some foreplay of their own. Shippo just slept in the fluff of Kirara's tail whilst the cat herself grew weary and rested. After traveling for so long, everyone needed a well deserved break.

"You just want me to stop so you could fire back; not a chance," Inuyasha replied and began splashing more fiercely than before, clouding Kagome's vision.

"Wait, stop for a second, I can't see," she pleaded as she wiped away the water drowning her face. When the splashing ceased, the hanyou was nowhere to be seen.

"Inuyasha? C'mon this isn't funny, where are you?" she called out curiously, but as no answer came she grew worried.

"Inuyasha?" she cried out terribly frightened now that something had happened to him. Before she could dive to see if he had drowned, something briefly grabbed her foot and she screeched out, breaking the shore-side lovers from their passionate kiss.

"Kagome, are you okay?" cried out a concerned yet agitated Sango. She didn't appreciate being interrupted like that, unless the person had a valid reason of course.

"Something grabbed my foot and…" She searched frantically to see what it was, but saw nothing but rocks and a few fish. "Must have been a fish or—" she began, when she felt something tickling her inner thigh. Then, an out-of-breath hanyou emerged from the water in an uproar of laughter upon seeing Kagome practically fly out of the water when he tickled her.

"Ha ha ha ha! You girls are so silly when you're scared, right Miroku?" Inuyasha bellowed to his good friend, but the monk knew better and chose to take a vow of silence for that question. A now fuming Kagome did the one thing she knew best at that point.

"INUYASHA!" she grumbled grinding her teeth with each pronounced syllable.

"Uh oh," he muttered to himself, knowing very well what was coming next.

"**OSUWARI!!!**" she yelled, her face red as a tomato. Unknown to her though, Inuyasha was standing on a rock when she yelled out the command and thus he had hit his head hard and was now unconsciously floating upriver. Realizing what she had done, she awoke Kirara and rode on her back to collect the hanyou who was quite a distance away. When they rejoined the others, Kagome then tended to him.

"Gomen-nasai my love, I didn't mean for you to drown. Please wake up," she spoke to him as she began pumping water from his lungs. A couple of seconds later he began coughing and spitting out most of the water.

"Kill me next time won't ya?" he joked with a serious face on. Kagome was so relieved that he was okay she didn't bother with his sarcastic remark and just hugged him for dear life. Of course, her love was returned, and soon a kiss replaced the hug. The others decided it best to give them some alone time whilst they began gathering firewood and setting up camp for the night. After all, it was sundown. Time truly flies when you're having fun with the one you love.

Nightfall came swiftly, and so everyone retreated to their tents for the day; everyone except Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" asked a dreary Kagome when she felt him move completely from his sleeping bag, which was next to hers.

"Just out for a walk. It's a beautiful night; go back to sleep, I'll be back soon," he replied and gave her a brief yet assuring kiss of his return. Satisfied that she'd returned to her slumber, he set off again. As he perused the forest he indulged himself in his thoughts, idly pondering the day's activities.

_Wow, I can't believe how Kagome and I have really grown into each other. We've come so far…and I thought I'd never be able to love again._

He continued his reminiscence until he uncovered a hot spring not too distant from where he was standing.

_Heh, a midnight dip never hurt anyone._

As he walked towards the moonlit oasis, his nose caught hold of something; the faint scent of water lilies…and old death.

Sniff Sniff

"What's this presence being carried by this scent? It's not demonic, but…"

He decided to investigate thoroughly and as such, approached the spring. It was near a mountain and had a waterfall pouring its life into the pools below. Amongst the rising steam he saw a figure showering beneath the falls, but he couldn't quite make out what is was, be it demon or human. One thing he knew for sure, it was female.

He watched mesmerized as the droplets of water flowed from her head to the crests of her bosom, and then race down the length of her body. The scent of the lotus grew stronger the closer he came to the spring, so he knew it had to have come from her. And this presence she carried…it was entrancing, almost celestial. Taking a few steps closer towards the spring, he was now in full view of the woman, and saw that she had long dark hair which teased the crevice of her behind, and her skin under the light of the moon was a rich, creamy white. She was undoubtedly a delectable piece of art, causing blood to rush to his loins the more he breathed in the sight of her goddess-like body being bathed in the warm waters of the falls. Sensing someone was near, much closer than before I should say, the lady turned around prepared to teach her peeping-tom a lesson on invasion of privacy.

She gasped as she saw Inuyasha, and he thought he was either going mad or the mist from the spring waters was clearly playing tricks on his eyes. Yet she looked exactly like her, unquestionably. But was it still possible? After all, Naraku had killed her even after she was resurrected. There was one way to find out.

"Kikyo?" he whispered out to her.

She just stood there looking more angelic than ever, especially in her state of stupor. She hadn't expected to see him so soon, but at least she saw him. They had much to catch up on…much that needed to be discussed.

"Inuyasha…" she said as she glided through the water to greet him on dry land in all her naked glory. Not that this was new to him, but it had been a long while since he last saw Kikyo naked, and he couldn't help but blush a bit as he got a full frontal view. But the way she moved, so graceful; it was so captivating Inuyasha ended up meeting her half-way as he stooped at the waters rocky edge waiting on her arrival. As he helped her out the spring he was shocked to find her gently stripping him of his robe.

"Come on, the water's nice," she said reassuringly as she saw his perplexed expression. Tentative at first, he eventually relented and aided her in his disrobing. She guided him in like an infant being introduced to the water for the first time, and even when he was fully in she never let go of his hands. She had lost so much time with him, so many memories that could've been made, all stolen because of that cursed Shikon no Tama. Recalling the moments they shared like this, with the two of them free to be as intimate as they wanted, she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from crying. But he saw how her eyes were glistening, and he couldn't help but feel her sorrow. He was so very much attached to her, in more ways than one.

"Kikyo," he said as he held her to him, and she just poured her heart and soul in tears in his arms. She always felt safe in his embrace, so calm and soothing.

"Why did this have to happen to us? Why were we the chosen couple destined to be destroyed by the precious Jewel? We had so much going for us Inuyasha…all torn apart before very our eyes…" She stopped for a moment as her tears began to choke her. "I love you Inuyasha; I've never loved anyone like you, and I'll never stop loving you."

"I know Kikyo, and I feel the same way about you," he said solemnly. They just gazed into each other's eyes as if searching the other's heart for the answers to all their questions. Then, as though reading each other's minds, they swooped down for a deep, passionate kiss long awaited by the estranged lovers. They groped and fondle each other, running their hands through each other's hair. Oh what Kikyo wouldn't give to make this moment last forever. She then clasped her legs around him as he waded them to the rocky shore. He braced her up to sit on the ledge as he parted her legs in search of _her_ jewel. He felt her heat, smelt it too, and he was more than willing to relieve her of her sexual tension. He wanted to feel her with his hands first, but he stopped in fear that his talons may do more damage than pleasure, so he took her in his mouth and suckled on her soft flesh whilst she arched her back unable to contain the sudden surge of pleasure racing through her veins and cried out his name.

"Oh…Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed out as she tangled his hair in her hands. The strength of her pull told him she was ready, as well as the sweetness of her skin, but he wasn't just yet. He placed her more on the ground as he came ashore and lay atop of her. When their mouths met again the kiss was so deep and intense, the heat emitted was supernova! Yet he still was not ready. He saw her mountainous peaks hardened, so he claimed one with his tongue whilst toying with the other with his fingertips. Her breaths came in much shorter, and heavier this time, and when she clasped herself around his waist he felt how more dampened she had become.

"Take me now Inuyasha," she husked out, barely able to form the words as ecstasy consumed her body. As he positioned himself for admission, he heard a faint cry coming from yonder. It sounded like someone was calling out something…his name. Kikyo felt his hesitation, and when she tried to ask him what was the matter he silenced her with his index finger whilst keenly listening again to the voice. She saw his intense face, and soon did the same as he.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" cried out a barely audible voice. When it came a bit closer, Inuyasha recognized it immediately.

_Kagome._

Kikyo took another close listen and didn't have to take a second guess at who was calling her lover. Her heart grieved knowing that no matter how strong their love was, he still had feelings for her, ones he couldn't and didn't have the heart to abandon. He could've slept with her then and there, but at the end of the day it would remain Kagome's bed he would return to.

"Go to her, she's calling you," she said softly. He looked down at her mystified as to why she would run him, but she nodded her approval of his departure and he proceeded to leave, but not without a short but deep goodnight kiss. He scrambled together his ensemble and now fully clothed he ventured off in the forest to find the other woman who loved him. Kikyo got off the ground and returned to the spring to wash off some of the blades of grass and dirt that now covered her back. As she stood beneath the falls, she allowed herself to wallow in her misery.

_She has him on a leash, and he can't do a thing about it…he's too soft for his own good. But I shall not burden myself with such thoughts, for when the truth is revealed, when my newfound purpose fulfilled, he will be mine and only mine again; just you wait and see Kagome._

"So, where'd you been and why are you all wet?" Kagome asked as she saw his damp clothes and dripping wet hair. Like the true dog he is, he went down on all fours and shook off the water, intentionally splashing some on Kagome in the process.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out in between her laughs as she took cover. Hearing his name being called out reminded him instantly of when Kikyo cried out his name in rapture mere minutes ago.

"Something the matter?" asked the naïve ningen when she saw her hanyou space out.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question; where were you just now?"

"I found a…a spring further up and I took a lil swim—"

"Well why don't we go take a quick one ourselves together?" Kagome interrupted seductively as she tugged on his collar and slithered her arms around his neck.

"It's infested with baboons now…big, long, hairy, beautiful--I mean UGLY baboons. Maybe another time," he said as he snaked his way out of her grip. Seeing her glum face, he then cuddled her in his arms against the chilly night air as they walked back to their camp. He then gave her a kiss on her forehead, though it was out of guilt. He couldn't help but think about the lady in the water…_his_ lady in the spring. What had happened between them?

**Disclaimer: **If I could, I would, but I can't and I haven't yet, so there…I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters :P

**Author's note: Well, that's the chp 4 u there. Kinda short compared to what I'm accustomed writing, but then again I did start off a bit slow in my TMM fic until it built up, so don't worry dear readers I promise it will get more interesting…definitely come chp 2 when some startling secrets are revealed. So plz R&R this 1 first b4 I end up postin crap lol k. Arigato and tanx 4 ur support.**


	3. The medicine man

**Disclaimer: I…am…going…to…ugh! Fine, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters…yet (sinister smile)**

A/N: **Okay, last chp 4 d vacation 4 now. If u review nice enough, be it good or bad (more constructive reviews though), i'll try 2 update asasp k ;)**

"Dr. Saito, Dr. Saito!" cried out a little girl as she raced through the village to meet the medicine man.

"Hai Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" asked the gentle male.

"Travellers…entering the village…" she began out of breath, her face flustered from running so hard and fast.

"Slow down Sakura, take a deep breath…inhale, now exhale," he instructed, and the young girl did as told.

"Now, tell me, do they look dangerous?"

"Well, not really."

"How many are there?"

"About one, two…five, and a kitty!" she counted on her tiny fingers.

"Really, and what do these travellers look like?"

"Well, there're two girls; one has a big boomerang thingy—she has the kitty on her shoulder—and the other is dressed funny. And there's a monk man, and, and, a white haired man with funny looking ears, like a puppy," she said excitedly as she mimicked the ears atop the hanyou's head.

"And there's a little fox man with them too!" she finished, now exhausted from bubbling over so with her story.

_Hmm…sounds like we have some demons in our mists._

"Well Sakura-chan, you know what you have to do now?"

"What?" the little girl asked enthusiastically. The good doctor then hunched down as though giving her a secret.

"Round up the welcoming party and greet our guests as they should be," and he jokingly shoed her off.

"Lee-chan, Kouji-kun, Yuki-chan, we have an important mission!" Sakura bellowed to her friends as she ran through the village in search of them. Dr. Saito just smiled and returned to his hut where he was tending to a patient.

**INUTACHI'S POV**

"Now Inuyasha, please be on your best behaviour. We don't want to scare off these villagers like the last ones," Kagome scolded her hanyou.

"Feh, they were asking for it, telling me about my 'rude' attitude," he retorted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome merely grumbled as they came closer to the village.

"C'mon Inuyasha, please. It would be nice to get a decent meal and a proper place to sleep tonight," Sango beseeched.

"Feh," he merely said as he ignored her request.

**NORMAL POV**

"Welcome to our beloved village," a man who appeared to be the village leader proclaimed to his guests when they neared him.

"We are honored to be here sir," Miroku said solemnly as they bowed in courtesy, all except Inuyasha as usual.

"Call me Yamada, and no, the honor is all ours. Now, if I may be so bold to ask what business such travellers as yourself have with our simple town?" he asked coolly.

"We're just looking for a place to rest for the night kind Yamada," Kagome said with her effervescent smile. Inuyasha grunted at her 'fake' civility and just stood in the background with his arms folded impatiently waiting for the greeting to be over.

"Ah, well consider this your home for the day. We have much nourishment for you, need not worry. Come this way and I shall show you to your hut," Yamada said as he directed the group to their nesting spot, whilst giving them a minor tour of the place.

"If you wish to freshen up, there is a bathing area not too far from where you will be staying."

"Arigatou Yamada-san," Kagome replied.

"Dr. Saito, they're here!" cried out Sakura-chan as she ran right through the group to see her favorite doctor. His inn was not too far from where Inuyasha and they stood.

"Sakura, now haven't I taught you better manners than that? Please apologize for your loud outburst," he admonished when he came out to meet the young child.

"Gomen-nasai," the girl apologized with a puppy-dog pout and beady eyes.

"It's okay little girl, no harm done here," Kagome consoled, but the poor girl was so wrapped up in her sorrow she paid Kagome no mind.

"Come here Sakura-chan," the doctor said as he held her gently in his arms.

"I'm sorry for behaving badly Dr. Saito," she cried in his shoulder.

"You promise you'll be more respectful next time?"

"I promise," she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Now, run off and play with Lee-chan and the others," he said as he placed her down to go find her friends.

"Ja ne!" she hollered as she waved both doctor and visitors a farewell.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier," the kind man said in the sweetest of voices. After his display with Sakura, Kagome and Sango were all starry-eyed for this handsome young caring physician.

"I'm Saito, the doctor of this village. And you fair maidens are?"

"Kagome—"

"And Sango!" she butted in, both girls trying their hardest not to blush. Miroku and Inuyasha just stood by with stern watchful eyes on their respective women.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both," he said chivalrously as he kissed both their hands, reddening their faces instantaneously.

The man had serious, brown eyes, but they held benevolence to them, and in the right angle in the sun they took on a golden tinge. He had about a 6 foot frame, very muscular and lean against creamy white skin, and he had long dark hair about mid-back, thick, yet smooth as silk.

"And how rude of me not to acknowledge the gentlemen behind these stunning women."

"I'm Miroku, and this is Inuyasha," the monk replied politely, whilst the hanyou next to him simply grunted his salutation. "And this is Shippo and Kirara," he finished, pointing to the kitsune and neko demon by his foot.

"And as aforementioned, I'm Dr. Saito. Pleasure to meet you all."

"So do you tend to everyone here by yourself?" Shippo asked.

"Hai. Unfortunately there are no others with my expertise, and no one has really offered to assist, other than the children of course. But I don't mind, the peace that comes with working in solitude is nice sometimes. Besides, it's the least I can do, for these people welcomed me with open arms into their town, they feed and house me daily; the labour is worth it."

"You're not a local here?" Kagome asked.

"No. Like you, I was travelling, well, more like wandering, when I stumbled upon this village. Then they had a horrible measles epidemic. I offered my assistance and since then I've never left."

"How long ago was that?"

"About three months."

"Doesn't it get lonely sometimes, working so hard all by yourself?" Sango asked with sensuality to her voice. Miroku didn't like this one bit.

"I feel you monk friend is better apt to answering such a question, as they are expected to live a life free of such female companionship during their penance, not so?" Saito asked innocently.

"Ah, yes, what a lonely road it is sometimes," Miroku replied with a weak chuckle.

"Apparently he doesn't know much about Miroku then," Inuyasha conspired with Kagome.

"Uh huh," she agreed, nodding her head.

"Ugh," Saito suddenly gasped as he felt a sharp pain sear through his chest. He held it dearly, for it was beginning to become a burden.

It was happening again.

"Something the matter Dr. Saito?" Kagome asked, rushing to his aid.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Minor heart problem, nothing some rest won't cure. I must excuse myself now," he struggled to say as he retreated to his hut.

"You think he'll be alright?" Sango asked her fellow female ningen.

"He's a man of medicine, I'm sure he'll be fine," Miroku replied for her. "I think its best time for us to settle down ourselves."

"Right," the girls agreed.

As they walked off, Kagome realized that Inuyasha wasn't shadowing her as usual. She turned around to find him intensely staring at the rice-screen door of the doctor's hut.

"Inuyasha, come on, he'll be fine," she prompted.

"Hmm…fine," he relented. But he knew better; something eccentric was going on behind there, something he sensed was very bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agh! The pain…I feel it again, but stronger this time," Kikyo exclaimed as she fell to the floor, her heart throbbing with each beat. "I must be near…" she exhaled before drifting in and out of consciousness. She didn't know exactly why she felt the pain, but she knew it had a part to play in finding him, so she bore her cross willingly knowing that when they finally meet, things will begin to turn around for her for the better.

_Get up Kikyo, you're so close. Get up NOW!_

She struggled mind over body, but with the aid of her bow she managed to obtain some balance and rose, slowly but steadily. It didn't hurt as much as before, which meant she must move quicker if she ever wants to find this man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm going to take a bath guys, I'll be back in a while," Kagome said as she reached in her backpack for her shower supplies and proceeded to leave for the river.

"You need any company?" Miroku asked her before she left, nodding in Inuyasha's direction where the hanyou was busy arguing with Shippo again. But he never got an answer as Sango clobbered him unconscious on his head for his crude remark.

"La da da da dee da," Kagome sang to herself as she approached the river, but it was then she felt an unusual presence; was it a shard she sensed nearby? She stopped her tracks to follow this aura, and it led her to a spring in the opposite direction of the bathing river. There she saw a man dipping a cup into the spring and drinking from it. Afterwards, he knelt down and said a small incantation of some sorts, and then drank some more of the spring's water. She didn't see the shards, nor sense them, but there way something peculiar going on here. As he scooped his cup for the second time, the young doctor felt as though he was being watched. He turned around fiercely to see a dazed Kagome looking back at him, confused out of her mind.

"Dr. Saito?" she whispered out to him.

"Ka—Kagome? What are you doing here?" he stuttered. No one was supposed to know about this place, no one did, yet she found him with ease.

"I was going to take a shower when…I guess I must've taken a wrong turn."

"I see."

"May I ask though, what exactly were you doing just now, with the incantation and all?" she inquired naively. Saito rose from where he stooped and watched the young miko, understanding now that she wasn't your average ningen. Yet there was something vaguely familiar about her…

"There's no sense in hiding it from you I'm sure. Sigh." He paused for a second, unsure where to start. "This spring here is said to have healing powers, blessed a long time ago by a houshi who lived in the village. It was these same waters I used to help the people during the epidemic, and the same water I use to keep my demon within."

"Your demon? How is that—I don't quite understand." She hadn't sensed a demonic aura when she stood near him, so how could he claim such a thing?

"I am enslaved by a demon that has no name, and I travel this earth in hopes of finding a way to release his spirit and free me from his bondage. I don't know why he chose me, but we are one in the same now, and if I want to continue to help these people I implore you tell no one of this. I have everything contained."

"So is that why you were feeling hurt earlier today?"

"Hai. He was trying to take control." His story reminded her of another kind doctor who had a demon of his own who eventually took over his reincarnate and rejoined the resurrected Shichinintai.

"Is there nothing we can do to help you?" she pleaded with eyes full of hope and desperation.

"At the moment, no. My dependence lies in this spring so long as it continues to flow. Now, I believe you have a bath to attend to?"

"Uh, yeah," Kagome said before scurrying off to the river.

_You can't trust her. She knows what you are now you foolish sensei; do you honestly believe she will keep your secret concealed? It's about time you let me go anyhow, I'm dying of thirst…for blood! _his inner youkai spoke to him, lusting for a taste of the villagers.

"Stop it! I won't let you hurt these people!" he cried out softly to himself as he ran back to the spring and chugged down water as though it was his last drink.

"How long do you think Kagome will take?" Inuyasha asked his comrades as they keenly awaited the miko's arrival.

"Patience Inuyasha, she's not in any danger," Miroku consoled.

"Hmm…I must ask you guys though; did any of you feel anything around that doctor?"

"Like a demonic aura? No, none that I can think of," Miroku answered the hanyou.

"I agree, and neither did Kirara or I'm sure she would've made note of it," Sango replied.

"Well yeah, but I can't quite help but feel something's wrong here. It's just not sitting with my blood, you know?"

"Maybe you're just exhausted from travelling so much. Relax, and let's enjoy this meal prepared before us," the monk said as he rubbed his chopsticks, ready to dig in at the banquet newly placed before them.

"Hi guys, oh food's here already?" Kagome asked, her stomach growling ferociously at the feast lain before her eyes.

"Yup, just arrived," Sango replied as she grabbed a bowl and began serving herself.

"Daijoubu Inuyasha, you seemed troubled?" Kagome asked her hanyou as she saw his sullen face.

"He believes there's something wrong with the doctor," Miroku answered on his behalf in between bites.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's no cause for concern," Kagome weakly brushed off, but before she could take her seat Inuyasha grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Tell me you don't sense it too Kagome," he said deadly serious. The poor girl could only sigh and shake her head solemnly, for she knew how important keeping the doctor's secret was to him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't," she replied glumly as he flung back her hand and left the hut.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" the monk shouted out to his friend.

"For a walk," the hanyou replied dryly.

"Aren't you at least going to have something to eat?" queried the demon slayer next, but with no response as he swung the screen door and left without a sound. Kagome sighed heavily for she knew how important her conformity was to him, yet she made a promise.

_There's something wrong with that man and I'm gonna prove it!_

Inuyasha stomped around the place till he reached Saito's hut. But before he could enter, he heard a vague buzzing sound not too far from him. It was the saimyosho, Naraku's ungodly insects, but what were they doing here, and they seemed to be…leaving? That was when the blood curdling sound was heard from inside the hut. Inevitably it was Saito's cry, but what lay inside no longer looked like the good doctor.

"Saito, are you—" Inuyasha said bursting into the hut, but he never finished that sentence as he saw a beast with scarlet red demonic eyes, talons as long as Inuyasha's hand, and teeth that were itching to sink themselves into some raw flesh. Inuyasha retreated to the safety of the outdoors as he drew his Tetsusaiga prepared for battle.

_I knew it, but this time I wish I was terribly wrong._

When the youkai exposed himself to the village ready to take on the hanyou before him, the place was left in an uproar as everyone scampered for safety wherever they found it. Of course, this outcry gathered the attention of the gorging travellers, and soon they were all by Inuyasha's side ready to aid in the fight. When Kagome looked at the demon, she saw three shards in it, one in each arm and one by his heart. Then it hit her…

"_So is that why you were feeling hurt earlier today?"_

"_Hai. He was trying to take control."_

"Inuyasha, that's the doctor! Please be careful!" she cried out. Looking at him she realzied he looked nothing like the gentle man from before; his hair was silvery, he grew elongated fangs, he now possesed wolf like characteristics...he was full youkai.

"He also has three shards in him."

"So I guess he got them when our little friend Naraku passed by," Inuyasha spat out.

"Naraku was here?" asked a shocked Sango.

"Never in the flesh, but his little buddies the saimyosho did stop by before I arrived."

"What are we going to do now?" Miroku asked the Inutachi leader.

"If I attack him with my wind scar, I'm sure to kill him."

"Then leave the fighting to us!" Sango sang as she climbed aboard Kirara who let out a battle growl in the process. "Hiraikotsu!" she exclaimed as she release her Hiratsu, but the monster caught its attack in its mouth and deflected it right back to its owner.

"Kagome, see if you could hit him with a sacred arrow whilst I hold him down," Miroku shouted as he removed the prayer beads sealing his wind tunnel, but as the black hole began devouring everything its path, the saimyosho appeared from nowhere, and thus Miroku had to retreat.

"I'll still give it a try," and Kagome shot an arrow at the beast. It was a wasted attempt as with one slash of his claws he destroyed the arrow before it could get with feet of him. Not to be outdone, he then slashed out at the group, ensuring that he had Inuyasha separated from the rest as they scampered to evade his attack.

"It's useless Kagome, he's too powerful," Sango told her yuujin.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I must," Inuyasha said before soaring through the air to deliver an assault. "It's the only way…WIND SCAR!" he cried out as his blade came crashing down to the ground in a fury of yellow light, but he didn't feel the effect of the blow as his Tetsusaiga was rendered paralyzed by a sacred arrow and returned to its natural form.

"Watcha do that for Kagome?" he scowled at the miko.

"It wasn't me!" she proclaimed. When the dust that spurred from the attack settled everyone saw who the beast's saviour was.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he saw his first love standing at the village's entrance, still in her stance when she shot the arrow.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" he then declared louder and harsher.

"Lay not a hand on him," the priestess replied defiantly.

"But he'll destroy the village if we don't do something!" was Kagome's input. Kikyo merely glared at her reincarnation as she made her way towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" she said softly, her eyes glistening with sorrow. This was not the same woman that entered a few seconds ago. But before another word could be spoken, the youkai's hand swooped down again to attack his prey. Inuyasha, with Kikyo in hand, dodged the full blow of the attack, but unfortunately he was not quick enough.

"Kikyo!" he cried out seeing his miko bleeding from her back. The beast's talons managed to dig her as Inuyasha leapt out of harm's way. "I will surely kill you now!" he raged, ready to strike again with all his might, but he felt a restraint on his hakamas.

"Inuyasha…please, don't kill him…" Kikyo managed to cough out as she tugged harder on his robe.

"But why?" he asked angrily, yet bewildered. "Why are you defending this monster?"

"Because he is my son…our son…" she relinquished as the pain seeped down her spine.

_Our son?_

**Author's note: Wow, bet you didn't see that one coming! How is all of this possible, only chp 3 can tell, but before I do reveal more secrets you gotta review this chp first and inform me of any flaws or suggestions about future chps u might have. Your support and ideas are always welcomed. Thanx 2 d few still keeping this fic alive, I hoped u enjoyed it!**


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna get yah! (creep, creep) I'm gonna get yah! (tip toe, tip toe) I'm gonna make you my manga series once and for…WONK! (dizzily) Okay ****Rumiko Takahashi**** I won't try to steal your manga anymore…sry ppls but i don't own it :'(**

**So chp 2 ended with a twist. What lies ahead 4 this chp…read and find out. I must say DOMO ARIGATO a mil 4 all those lovely reviews (like 7 for that one chp) u guys sent, I got so hyped about ur support I actually DELAYED an already pending chp on my hard drive for one of my other fics so I cud focus on writing this one bcz I knew I couldn't leave my readers with such a horrible cliffy (btw cliffy's are my specialty so plz don't flame me 4 them, u have been warned lol) so I really hope u enjoy this next chp as much as I did writing it. Tanx again 2 all those who favorited, alerted or just plain old read my fic, (dabs eyes), YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

Chapter 3

_Our son?_

The information still didn't fully process in his mind. How can this be, when did it happen? The man she claimed to be their son was not much older than Inuyasha (minus the 50 years he was imprisoned) so how is this possible?

"Kikyo, what are you talking about? This is not your son, this is a monster!" Inuyasha scolded as he tried to render free from her grip, but for an injured woman she was still very strong.

"He's right Kikyo, it can't be. He's much too old to be either of yours!" Kagome bellowed out in defense of her hanyou. But secretly she prayed that this sudden confession was some fable Kikyo was using to try and win Inuyasha back. Kagome was broken when her incarnated spoke those words _'He's my son…our son'._ Her entire body shut down; she couldn't move, speak, and she fought for air constantly as the phrase circulated in her mind.

_It can't be, it's not possible…please Kami-sama let this all be just a horrible nightmare!_

"He is ours and I will prove it to—agh!" she shrieked as the pain returned.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried out as he rushed to her aid. But the others noticed as the miko winced in pain, so did the youkai they were fighting. Kagome saw his shards glowing and before anything more could be said or done, the youkai's powers were diminishing and slowly he was transforming into the doctor again. When Kikyo collapsed in Inuyasha's arms, so did the doctor collapse onto the ground, his clothes now in shreds and barely covering his body.

"Dr. Saito?" Kagome whistled out to him, precariously nearing his fallen figure to see if he was alright.

"Kagome, be careful, we don't know if he's himself again or not," Miroku shouted to her.

Kagome alas reached the physician and stooped down by his side. His thick dark waves covered his face, and when she removed them she still saw his eyes glistening red…and staring back at her. Before she could steal a breath he grabbed her hand firmly and pressed down hard, trying to break her fragile wrist.

"Aiii!" She cried out as he squeezed down on her. "Inuyasha, help!"

"Kagome?" When the hanyou turned to her he saw the demon now rising from the floor, holding Kagome in the air by her wrist like a rag doll. Rage flooded the hanyou as purple strips began emerging onto his face, and all the world was seen through eyes of pure red hate.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango exclaimed when she released her boomerang. She needed to stop this madness before Inuyasha killed the man and everyone near him now that his inner demon was taking over. She managed to sever his arm, forcing him to drop the miko, and somehow she found the strength to plunge a sacred arrow into his foot, the nearest body part to her fallen self.

"Gomen Saito," she sobbed when she pulled out the arrow and repeated her assault. The youkai was taking effect again as his features became more grotesque, but still the human inside saw the sobbing Kagome and realized what he was doing.

_Kagome…_

The demon roared a fierce cry before leaping into the air to escape, with ningen fighting youkai for a battle of control. As he fled, Inuyasha soared after him, a low deathly grumbled heard coming from the hanyou. Kagome saw what had happened when he flew over her and she did the one thing she knows best.

"Osuwari!" she shouted as the hanyou came crashing down forming an Inuyasha sized crater in the ground below. When she felt all was right, she ran to his side as saw his inu marks receding. She caressed her hanyou as she cradled him in her arms, thankful that he was able to break free of his murder rampage.

"You think she's alright?" Shippo asked Miroku as they all stood by the comatose Kikyo. As he looked at the sky he saw her soul retrievers coming to her aid.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. I think it best if we retreat to Kaede's for the moment so this drama can be cleared up. I still don't understand how Lady Kikyo could allege such a thing; does she want Inuyasha that badly?"

"I don't think that may be the entire case Miroku," Sango said. "You saw how connected they were just now, when she cried out in pain so did he. I don't think it was that coincidental."

"Perhaps. We'll discuss it at Kaede's; we have a long journey ahead." The houshi scooped the miko in his arms and placed her atop Kirara as both he and Sango climbed aboard.

"Kagome, we're leaving for Kaede's. Is Inuyasha up yet?" Sango shouted.

"Yeah, we're coming," she shouted back. "Inuyasha, we're leaving now," she whispered to him, but he just stared at her blankly, replaying the events prior to his 'crash'.

_He can't be my son; he looks nothing like either of us…does he?_

An image of the good doctor danced around his head. As Inuyasha studied him more carefully, he saw some startling similarities: his hair, the same thick texture as Inuyasha's but not as wild, definitely Kikyo's effect with her locks of silk; his eyes, those chocolate orbs of the serious kind, yet gentle and meek, again from Kikyo, but the golden tinge they took...yeah, that came from him. Coming to think of it, he looked more like Kikyo than Inuyasha, so is it possible that the doctor may be hers and not _his_?

_But when did all of this happen? Does this mean she was actually unfaithful to me? Iie, not my Kikyo…_

"Inuyasha, come on," Kagome called out to him. So caught up in his reverie he didn't realize when she got up and went aboard Kirara, leaving him behind in his crater.

"Oi, you could've told me you got up!" he lashed out as he proceeded to soar through the air to Kaede's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It appears everything is going smoothly. Good job Saito, I never expected it to go this well," chuckled the sinister mind behind it all to himself.

"How long do you think the doctor will stay entranced like that? He seems stronger than we thought; he's actually fighting his youkai. What happens if he wins?" asked his accomplice.

"Leave those minor details to me. Everything is playing out as it should. Soon my dear Kagura, soon…" and he released yet another ominous laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took about three dreary hours but at length our heroes arrived at Kaede's village. Kikyo awoke at some point in time during the journey, but she kept to herself and remained quiet as a church mouse.

"Lady Kaede, we're back!" Kagome sang as she dismounted the neko.

"Ah Kagome, back so—" but she cut her greeting short as she gazed upon her neesan, somber and clearly in pain.

"Kikyo," she whispered out.

"Kaede," was her simply reply before collapsing again from exhaustion.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried out as he caught her before she met the ground.

"Take her inside to rest. There is food prepared if you are hungry," she directed to the others and ushered Inuyasha into an empty hut to lay Kikyo down.

The remaining Inutachi ate their supper in silence, Kagome merely picking at her noodles. This troubled Miroku and Sango deeply.

"Are you feeling okay Kagome?" Shippo asked with glassy emeralds of innocence. He hated seeing his surrogate okaasan so dismal, and it always made him feel sad too.

"I'm fine Shippo, I just need some air," and she placed down her bowl and left for a walk in the forest.

"She's gone through a lot today hasn't she?" Sango whispered to her houshi.

"Hai, she has. Why does Inuyasha continually bring her misery if he so cares about her?"

"Because he too high strung on Kikyo to let her go. As much as he wants to move on with Kagome, so long as Kikyo still roams the earth he and Kagome have no real future. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason he's with Kagome is because she reminds him of Kikyo."

"Sigh, I hate to say it but I often wonder the same thing too."

OoOoOo

"Bring me a rag and some cold water please," Kaede ordered Inuyasha. He did as instructed and knelt down beside the old miko as she tended to her neesan.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked, eyes filled with concern.

"We've done all we could. They will do the rest," Kaede replied, referring to the soul retrievers dancing about outside her hut. They entered simultaneously and each dropped a soul into their mistress, helping to revive her spirit. Soon enough, Kikyo was awake.

"Inuyasha," she called out softly.

"I'm here for you," he smiled back as he held her hand tenderly.

"I will excuse myself now and get something to eat. Hurry up Inuyasha before it's all gone," Kaede giggled lightly as she rose to leave. "Welcome back neesan," she said as she exited.

"How are you feeling?" he asked ever so gently.

She smiled sweetly before replying. "A bit groggy, but better."

_I knew our child will bring us closer than ever._

"You think you're up for giving me an explanation now?"

"Hai." She took a deep breath before beginning.

"That horrid day 50 years back when I imprisoned you to the tree...sigh...that day we were supposed to meet in the fields where we always do, not so?"

He nodded his head in agreement.

"I had something important to tell you then. The day before I had found out I was pregnant." She paused to let the data process in his head. His eyes widened with the realization that her pregnancy was more than plausible, because for months prior to that day they did make love endlessly after declaring their love for one another.

"Did anyone else know about this?" he asked calmly.

"A friend of mine, Onigumo, was the first to know, then Kaede alas on my death bed; I told her to pray for the soul of our unborn child."

"But Kikyo, you're saying this is more than 50 years ago, how can it be the doctor? Hai he does bear similar physical traits to the both of us, well, mostly you, but his age doesn't correspond with any of this," asked the dumbfounded hanyou.

"I understand, and I thought the same thing when I heard about him."

"Heard about him? Maybe you overheard the wrong thing, so someone provided you with false information."

"Iie, for they knew too much."

"Who is 'they'?"

"One day, I was travelling to a village I heard was plagued with powerful demons, no doubt using the power of the Shikon, when I felt the aura of the shards in a nearby forest. So I left my trail to investigate. I saw from afar two meager youkai playing with a couple of shards they found, but before I struck my bow to kill them I heard one say my name, so I listened in.

"_Did you hear about this new so-called youkai that's gonna destroy all of us?"_

"_Iie, what about him?"_

"_Rumor has it that he's the spawn of that miko Kikyo, you know, the protector of the Shikon no Tama."_

"_So who's the bastard's otousan?"_

"_That's the catch. Apparently the wench was fooling around with that hanyou Inuyasha, the half-brother of the almighty Sesshomaru."_

"_So why not go for the full demon?"_

"_Who knows? Then again it's not like Sesshomaru would want a ningen anyhow."_

"_True. But what's so significant about his parents? And on top of that didn't she die decades ago?"_

"_Hai, and it's said that she was with child when she died. Maybe some old hag with idle time used her witchcraft and resurrected the soul of the child, just like his mother, but however it was done it's known that his/her soul's inhabited in some doctor in a village not to distant from here."_

"_And how do you know all of this?"_

"_I have my sources, don't worry."_

"_So what's the moral of your story now, or do you enjoy making up fables as you go?"_

"_If it were such a fable why then would Naraku be hunting down this demon himself?"_

"_Why does Naraku want him?"_

"_To join his army of youkai maybe, but everyone thinks is he's gonna steal his soul and shards and use it to help make him more powerful, and possibly full youkai. He believes that with the Taisho blood and Kikyo's miko powers running through his blood, he'll be unstoppable!"_

"_Not unless I can help it," Kikyo said sternly as she shot her arrow and killed the naïve youkai. "Now, you will tell me where you got your information from."_

"_I…I…" he mumbled fear-stricken as Kikyo took aim. _

"_Before I shoot on the count of five I better get some answers. One…two…"_

"_From…"_

"_Three…four…"_

"_Kagura, Naraku's spawn!" he spat out. "She just appeared one day in these forests and started telling people of Naraku's plan. We all thought she was bullshitting us as she works for the bastard, but she told us how she's planning to overthrow him and she proved it by giving us one of these shards meant for him. She said if we could find and kill this youkai before Naraku finds him it'll be easier for her to get rid of the hanyou."_

"_Five," was all Kikyo said as a ray of purple light was seen going through the youkai, leaving behind only the shards formerly in his possession._

"Take them," she said as she reached into her blouse and produced three shards.

"Arigato," Inuyasha said as he pocketed them. "So how did you know Saito was the doctor they spoke of?"

"The same village I told you about that had a demon infestation, they spoke of a young doctor who had helped cure them from many ailments, until one day he ran away and in his place were the youkai. They also said before the demon tragedy the doctor began acting strange, even some days refusing to attend to patients because of his own aliments.

"A child said one day she even saw his eyes glow red when she watched him tend to a knife wound, and how he often licked his lips at the sight of the blood. Their description of him was good enough, and another village I visited confirmed it when I asked if they were visited by this young doctor. Apparently he's drawn to towns with epidemics, as they are the ones that see him."

They loomed in silence for a while. Kikyo could see the worry in his eyes; she wouldn't blame him for not accepting the reality of things right away, for she had done the same when she heard the youkai talk about it, but when she spoke to the villagers and heard all the wonderful things they said about him and what he did, she couldn't help but feel those were traits he adopted from her for not once did Kikyo ever turn her cheek away from someone in need.

"I have but one question for you," Inuyasha finally spoke up, interrupting her from her thoughts. "If he's as powerful as to have Naraku running him down, why not kill him and end this foolishness once and for all?"

"Kill…our son?!" Kikyo looked at him with eyes of fury and confusion. Why did he persist on such a drastic measure, even after hearing all of this?

"Our 'son' is in danger of being part of Naraku for one, and secondly he can't control his inner youkai; he's a threat to everyone he meets!"

"But that doesn't stop you from travelling with the miko and helping people, does it Inuyasha?" she retorted. As she spoke those words Inuyasha realized that indeed Saito's position was similar to his; like father like son.

"Sigh. So what do you intend on doing?"

"I was hoping if I meet him long enough in battle I could use a special arrow and purify him. I found a purification spell that should hopefully free him from the demon. That is what continues to puzzle me though."

"What?"

"How is it that two spirits are able to inhabit that one body? The youkai said our son's soul took over the body of a doctor, most likely one that had passed, yet there lies a demon inside as well."

"Maybe the original doctor was possessed and his demon never left, and now he's fighting our son for control." That was the first time Inuyasha used the word 'son' so genuinely. I made Kikyo's heart soar to know that he was finally accepting the truth.

"Maybe. There's much investigation still to be done, but for the moment we should rest. Don't you have food waiting on you?"

"Yeah, I should go. Will you be alright?" he asked earnestly.

"So long as you're still here," she replied as she lifted her head to meet his and allowed their lips to collide together for a moment of passion.

OoOoOoO

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his friends when he rejoined them in their hut.

"She went out for some air. How's Lady Kikyo?" Miroku asked sincerely.

"She'll be fine. Think I'll go look for her."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Sango asked the arrogant hanyou.

"Eat what? Kaede left me chicken scraps. I'll hunt later," he replied dryly before leaving the hut.

"So Miss Sango, I see we have some alone time at last," Miroku said sensually as he closed the proximity between them.

"Miroku, please. After all that Kagome has gone through today is that all you can think about?" she chastised mildly.

"When will we get another opportunity like this? Shippo and Kirara are sleeping outside, Inuyasha and Kagome are out, and I've missed you dearly," he said softly as he nipped at her ear lobe, raising gooseflesh with every flicker of his tongue.

"Hmm…that feels nice," she exhaled. She'd denied him for so long and now that they're finally together she continues to tease him, despite the fact that her body continually lusts for the feel of his skin against hers.

"Aishiteiru Sango-san," he whispered into her ear as he lightly kissed her cheek. He enjoyed seeing her flushed expression every time.

"You're just saying that," she brushed off fighting the blood rushing to her face.

"Iie, I mean every word of it. I'm even willing to give up my perverse ways if it means you'll have me." She looked him dead in the eyes; those navy pools spoke the truth. She reached out and kissed him so feverishly she knocked him to the floor with her love and repeatedly said "aishiteiru" as she returned his kisses.

OoOoOoO

"Kagome? Where are you?" Inuyasha cried out as he searched high and low for his miko. Then he saw her solemnly seated on a boulder looking at the floor, boredom and sorrow filling her face.

"Daijoubu Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gently as he approached her from behind.

"Oh, it's you. Genki desu," she replied half-heartedly.

"Clearly you're not. What's the problem," he said as he dropped down on the ground next to her.

"Did you and Kikyo really have a child together?" she sighed as she began to feel the tears brimming over.

Her question had caught him off-guard and he initially didn't know what to say, but decided in the end the truth would be better.

"Hai. Months before she was killed we consummated our love for each other, but I never knew about the pregnancy. That day when I was incarcerated to the tree I knew she had something important to tell me, I just didn't know that was the news," he replied somberly.

_Maybe she's lying and is using this to get you back once and for all!_

"Maybe…but are you positive that the doctor is you son?"

"We talked a while back and she told me what she found out. Neither of us can fully confirm it, but we both believe that the soul of our unborn child lies in the body of Dr. Saito. I can't say much as we're still scrutinizing the matter."

"Oh, okay," she replied meekly.

"Kagome," he said as he rose to meet her eye level.

"Huh? What is it Inuyasha?" she replied distantly. She regretted ever going to that village, and wished that they had stayed by the river instead where she and her hanyou had the time of their lives enjoying each other's company, and being able to at long last express their love for one another, without any _dead_ interference.

"Don't question my love for you, for I can see it in your eyes. Like everything else we'll find a way, we always do," he vowed as he tilted her chin and sealed his promise with his lips. They never tasted sweeter. Kagome never felt more secure than she did that moment, and locked her arms around his neck holding on as though it was their last trice together.

_This moment is simply perfect, nothing can ruin it now…_

Inuyasha then lifted her off the rock and supported her back against a tree where he began his ministrations along her neck. He took great pleasure in hearing her moans and gasps at his touch; it drove him mad. She ran her fingers through his hair and held on tight as the surge of ecstasy she felt overwhelmed her entirely. Their lips came crashing once again and Kagome could feel his hands roaming along her thigh, each time teasing the ends of her skirt, unsure whether to enter or not. Guiding his hand further up her leg she permitted him to explore her, for tonight she swore that he would have all of her and she would make him hers forever.

His talons teased the rim of her panties, ever so often dropping them an inch lower than they were, whilst he used his free hand to fondle with the eager breasts that have so longed for his touch. He began to undo her blouse, whilst she started ministrations of her own on his neck. He didn't know she could do things like that with her tongue; he saw the real wild side of Kagome and he loved every minute of it.

Then she did the unexpected, she ran her hand along the surface of his hakamas and rested on his throbbing manhood, rubbing slightly on it. He gasped at her abrupt touch and discontinued all actions on her for that moment; he let her work her magic. As she continued to stroke him, she felt his heat and delight at her actions and took his mouth in hers again. He explored the cavern of her mouth with his tongue, until he knew every crevice like a dentist.

She took to his neck again wanting to hear him cry out her name in rapture.

"Kikyo," he husked out instead. It took brief second for Kagome to comprehend what he just said.

She pulled away from him, shaking her head in maddening disbelief. "What did you just call me?"

As she said that did it only occur to the foolish hanyou that he said the wrong name. Some of the things she did were exactly the things her incarnate did when they were together, so naturally his mind wondered to Kikyo. His intentions were good, but his actions crashed and burned before his eyes. She had him speechless.

"Do I look like Kikyo to you?" she screamed out.

"Uh…well…" he stuttered, but bit back his tongue at stating the obvious for it would only infuriate her more.

"Not like that you asshole! I should've known you could never stop loving her. 'We'll find a way'…bullshit! I thought you loved me Inuyasha, but I guess you're in love with the fact that I look like her, aren't you?" She gave him not a second to respond as she dashed off with tears streaming all over.

"Kagome, matte!" he cried out behind her.

"**OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUAWARI!!!**" she screamed out sending him six feet under. Immediately she ran to see Sango, her confidant, for she desperately needed someone to talk too. She entered the hut quietly as to not wake the kitsune and neko sleeping on the floor beside the doorway. Regrettably Sango was unavailable as she was sound asleep, cuddled under the houshi she had her legs entwined with, their naked bodies barely concealed by the monk's robe. Seeing that she clearly didn't belong there, Kagome left as quietly as she entered and ran off again.

She didn't know where to go, or where she was going, she just followed wherever her legs were taking her. Eventually, she reached a river, but this one was unfamiliar to her. She took the time to readjust her clothing and curse herself for even thinking of giving her mizuage to that ungrateful hanyou. She sat at the waters edge and watched her reflection, but the face that stared her back was a disgusting feat, for it only reminded her more and more that she looked exactly like her, and that's all she'll be wanted for. She couldn't stand it anymore, and lashed out at the water furiously until the image was distorted.

"Much better," she spat out as she allowed a few rogue tears to roll down her face. Suddenly, she felt a strange yet sudden gush of wind blow by her, drying her face completely in the process.

"Kagome?" the stranger called out.

Fanfic dic:

Aishiteiru: I love you

Daijoubu: are you okay

Genki desu: I'm fine

Hai: yes

Hakamas: pants

Hanyou: half demon

Houshi: monk

Iie: no

Inu: dog

Kitsune: fox

Matte: wait

Miko: priestess

Mizuage: virginity

Neesan: older sister

Neko: cat

Ningen: human

Okaasan: mother

Osuwari: subduing spell (in this case, 'sit')

Otousan: father

Youkai: demon (full)

**Author's note: so that's it for now, hoped the explanation bout Saito being Kikyo's child and all was good cuz I thought about it all week before I decided to type anything (I'm a perfectionist, so sue me lol) Isn't Inuyasha horrible, and who is this stranger that comes out of the blue? Hmm…as always, more will be revealed in the next chp so for the moment REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and lemme know what you think of this one first! Support always welcomed and it does mean a lot. I think it's about time I iron me and my sis uniforms 4 skool 2moro, oh yeah and do my mountain of home-work lol (yeah im a lil delinquent, but i just HAD to finish this chp 4 u guys b4 I go mad) so tanx again. Ja ne ;)**


End file.
